The Cycle Of The Living Death
by Mia Heartnet
Summary: Henrietta's life has been full of pain and disappointment, no matter where she goes and how many times she repeats her life. Things never seem to end she wish for. But no more. Little Harri is determined to make this life the best of all after centuries of suffering in the hands of those who are supposed to love her, and so, wit... *full sumary inside* FemHarry, AU, NonCannon
1. Prologue

**And I brought a new story with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and KHR! are not mine _(unfortunately)_ I just own the plot and my beloved OC's :3**

* * *

**Summary:** Henrietta Rose Potter's life has been full of pain and disappointment, no matter where she goes and how many times she repeats her life. Things never seem to end she wish for. But no more. Little Harri is determined to make this life the best of all after centuries of suffering in the hands of those who are supposed to love her, and so, with a new goal in mind, she leaves the only place she has been able to call home and adventures in a whole new world she never had the guts to explore. But of course, trouble always has to find her, doesn't it?

**Pairing:** minor past FredXFemHarry, but overall, none so far... I accept suggestions_._

**Warnings:** AU, Non-Canon, FemHarry, manipulative!Dumbledore, alive!Lily and James, sane!Longbottom's, alive!Sirius, alive!Remus, WCWL, super!Harry, immortal!Harry, abused!Harry, adorable!Harry, intelligent!Harry, etc, etc. _(everyone death is alive or at least most). _Parental!Shamal, kind of-parental!Reborn. And maybe a little OOCness. A lot of HP world bashing. Dimension-travel.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...'_ thinking

_"Blah..."_ dreams/flashbacks

**_*Blah...*_** Parsletongue.

* * *

**Published: 04-30-14**

* * *

**Prologue**

**_- The End Of Everything -_**

**_(And A New Beginning)_**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

A small girl with black jet hair and emerald eyes breathed hard through her nose as she looked around her, her breath coming out in short pants and her face twisted in a grimace of pain as she limped to the side while holding her bleeding abdomen looking for... _something_.

**_Anything_**.

Everything was destroyed, everyone was dead, there was no sign of life with the exception of her.

This wasn't supposed to happen, everyone was supposed to survive. No one was supposed to die, they promised, _all_ of them.

Henrietta jerkily lifted her -_what she presumed_- broken leg over one of the countless pieces of rock strewn on the courtyard with a groan and let it rest there. With another sigh she looked up to the sky hoping to see something that would make her feel better just to face disappoint. It was dark and the rain was falling heavily soaking her to the bone. The sky looked dead, but these days when wasn't it? Not that she was complaining, the weather matched her mood.

She still remembered when life was easier, when she only had to worry about the Dursley's. When she only had to worry about doing her chores and avoiding her aunt and uncle as much as she could as well as running from Dudley and his friends playing 'Harri Hunting' and nothing more. Life was easier then, now... she didn't even had _something_ to live for.

She scanned one more time the remains of the battles and her eyes screwed shut in emotional pain, it hurt to know that she would never see all this wonderful people again. How much did she wanted to be with them.

Had she known this was doing to be the end she would had rode that train to the afterlife.

_How stupid of her._

The first ones to die were Ron and Hermione. They had died like heroes, first it was Ron who was drowned by an horcrux. Henrietta had to admit that even after he had confessed to her that the reason he had befriended her in the beginning she still cared for him deeply.

He had come to her in tears telling absolutely everything after Sirius died protecting them. He had told her that since he was a baby, Dumbledore had always drilled inside his head that it was his right to be her husband and that her money and fame would become his without his family's knowledge. Ron, being a naive and innocent child that didn't known any better believed him and grew up thinking that everything their former Headmaster told him was true.

Until he met her.

Ron had admitted to her that at the beginning he had only befriended her to make true everything Dumbledore had told him, but with the pass of the years he had learned to love her like a sister and had opened his eyes and seen what the reality was. Ron mentioned that he had never been more grateful before in his life.

Because it lead him to Hermione.

He had vowed to do anything he could to protect her and Hermione.

And that was exactly what he did.

Next was Hermione. The month after Ron's death had been a difficult one and they often fought with each other, which lead them to be captured and eventually brought to the Malfoy Manor where they found Luna and Ollivander barely alive. They of course, hadn't expected Bellatrix being there too and Hermione transfigured her face to prevent them from knowing who she really was.

But it was Bellatrix who they were taking about, and don't forget that they had recently broke into her vault to steal the Gryffindor sword.

She was _not_ happy.

Bellatrix had taken Hermione upstairs while the rest were left in the dungeons. They had to hear her scream for mercy while the crazy witch tortured her, never saying a word of what the pure-blood witch wanted to hear.

Henrietta didn't know what to do, and just when she thought all hope of saving her friend was lost, Dobby appeared.

The small house-elf had been more than happy to help her save Hermione, and both of them formed a plan that would help them escape.

But it didn't work.

When they reached upstairs Hermione was already dead and because of her own stupidity Dobby died too while getting her and Hermione's body to Bill's and Fleur's small cottage.

She buried two friends that day.

From then on until the final battle was a blur, she had been there but not entirely.

And then Remus and Tonks died leaving behind their newborn baby, Teddy. In a way, their death had hurt her more than her best friends'. Maybe it was because she lost her parents to the same war and the same way, maybe it was because he would have to live without knowing the great persons they had been, or maybe it was because deep down she knew that she too would die and the only person Teddy would have would be his grandmother Andromeda.

Maybe it was all of that and the fact that she would never get a chance to share with the small boy the opportunity of being a family alongside with his parents.

Henrietta remembered very well when Remus and Tonks had asked he to become part of their family. It had been before she had left with Ron and Hermione to find the horcruxes when they had dropped the bomb on her.

The wanted to adopt her.

She would have said yes if it wasn't because she wasn't sure she would survive the final battle, she didn't want to... she just didn't want it to be that way. So Henrietta told them that after the war was over she would accept their offer.

It never happened.

They died before she could say yes.

After them were Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Madam Pomfrey. They had died in a surprise attack to Hogsmeade, the first two evacuating people and sending them to the castle while fighting Death Eaters and Madam Pomfrey while trying to protect those she could from the gates of the castle.

They didn't stand a chance.

After that the final battle began and bodies stared to fall dead left and right equally. They caught them by surprise and managed to enter the castle, they never imagined that a couple of third-year Hufflepuff's would betray the Light just to prove they wanted to be Death Eaters.

They ended up being killed anyway.

Neville, Luna and Ginny had been inside the castle with the rest of the DA and they fought bravely against them, just a few of them survived. But then, another horde of Death Eaters arrived and they were overpowered. They died, but they took their enemies with them.

By now only Henrietta, Charlie, George, Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, a few Aurors were left and some students with a couple of others that were either hiding inside the castle or fighting alongside her were left.

No one was being spared.

It was then when Voldemort offered them and alternative. She let him kill her and the rest was spared.

She had accepted the deal without a second thought but refused to tell the others knowing very well they would try to stop her if they knew, so she sneaked out of the castle with the help of the invisibility cloak and walked silently to the Forbidden Forest where she knew he was waiting for her.

But she wasn't ready to die yet. She had wanted to live, get married and get old with her loved ones.

A possibility she would _never_ have.

Henrietta had wanted comfort, and in an attempt to obtain it she called her parents, Sirius and Remus with the Resurrection Stone. Their small meeting had brought them to tears and they promised each other to meet again in the afterlife. And so, with a final goodbye their spirits disappeared and she dropped the stone on the cold and hard floor leaving it there to be forever lost and hopefully forgotten. She had put the cloak that once belonged to her father carefully inside her bottomless bag after kissing it goodbye with tears in her eyes, charming her bag so that no one would be able to open it unless it was her or possessed Potter blood and then proceeded to walk toward her destiny and death.

Voldemort had laughed at her face he had mocked her and insulted her and finally, after torturing her with the _Cruciatus Curse_, he found himself casting the killing curse and with a hard thud she had fallen to the dirty ground with the hope and idea of never been able to stand up again and opening her eyes to see the world one more time.

But that didn't happen.

Instead she had woken up at a train station with an uncanny resemblance to King Cross with none other than Dumbledore himself there waiting for her. Henrietta's former Headmaster had looked and acted just like she remembered him, and he had apologized for his actions while he was still living, but it didn't mattered to her.

She had _died_ after all.

But then the old man explained to her that she hadn't really died and instead the part of Voldemort that lived inside her was destroyed by the curse and that it was her decision and _her's alone_ to return or not to the world of living. She had been more than ready to climb the train to the afterlife but then Teddy and Andromeda came into her mind, the rest of the Weasley clan and a few more wizards and witches that had looked at her and treated like a savior even when they didn't know her personally.

And so, with a heavy heart Henrietta Rose Potter refused once again and for the third time death and returned to the world of living to finish what she had started.

She had woken up in the hard ground, silky hands running through her arms and neck trying to found a pulse.

"Is he safe?" a soft voice had asked full of worry and anxiety "is Draco safe?" Narcissa Malfoy asked one more time and Henrietta nodded mutely. She remembered seeing the blonde ponce at the castle just before she left helping evacuate as much kids as they could. She had became friends with Draco during their fifth year much to the surprise of almost everyone. Narcissa Malfoy had then smiled softy at her and lied to her _Lord_ telling him she was death.

He had spit and kicked at her supposedly dead body while dancing around it like a little kid and when he was finally done, he ordered her first and oldest friend to carry her body back to the castle to show the rest of the world how he had won and there was no one else there to stop him anymore.

Hagrid had done as he was ordered crying loudly and spilling tears onto her face. Henrietta had wanted to cry, to open her eyes and tell him that she was fine, that everything was going to be fine. But she couldn't, she had a mission to accomplish and couldn't afford making a single mistake.

So she waited.

She didn't moved when she heard the strangled cry George released after seeing the last bond to his dead twin brother, as she had been his girlfriend and secret fiancee, and she didn't moved when the rest followed suit.

She didn't moved when Voldemort laughed in their faces and related smugly how he had killed her.

How... _cowardly_ she had been.

How she had supposedly begged for mercy.

And how she had given up and killed herself and condemned them to death by thinking he could possibly spare them.

That was when she opened her yes to the world once again and took her wand for one last battle against him. She had quickly busied herself fighting Voldemort and left the rest to take care of the Death Eaters, Voldemort had already destroyed the piece of his soul that was inside of her and with that, the last of his horcruxes.

In the end she won, only she was left.

But the was the problem.

Only _she_ was left.

Falling to her knees while ignoring the pain from her leg, Henrietta rested her head in her hands and finally let out her repressed sobs. This war took her family, her friends and her future. What did she have left now that everyone was gone? The world was dead. There were no owls flitting from tree to tree in search of prey, or centaurs galloping through the Forbidden Forest. It was silent except for her cries.

"Are you happy now!? I'm done! I did my best!" Henrietta glared up at the sky and screamed in a fit of rage knowing that no one would respond. She then let out a burst of hysterical laughter when no one answered her and once again stared to cry and wail in pain and sadness. She was alone again for what seemed the millionth time in her life.

She had lost her parents as a baby, her godfather because a mistake she made, her wise mentor when she failed to end war sooner, and her friends were all killed trying to protect their lives and their loved ones. Henrietta had become used to this pain, the crushing feeling that accompanied loneliness. But she would never get use to and forget the feeling of guilt she felt. She couldn't.

She had started limping towards the remainders of the castle when a sudden movement at her feet startled her and Henrietta quickly took a fighting stance.

"Hello? it anyone there?" she asked tentatively. Another sudden movement made her jump in surprise and her eyes widened in shock at what she saw. It was Nagini, Voldemort's snake. But what was it doing here, she should be death, Henrietta had killed her after all.

**_*What isss going onnn?*_** the snake hissed, dare she say, disoriented **_*where ammm I?*_** Nagini questioned looking from side to side with big yellow eyes.

Henrietta furrowed her brows in confusion and dropped her stance to crawl awkwardly towards the confused reptile.

**_*Are you looking fffor your massster?*_** she asked with narrowed eyes assessing the snake in front of her with her eyes.

**_*Massster? I havvve no massster!* _**she hissed angrily confirming Henrietta's suspicions, Voldemort had put Nagini under the _Imperio._

Henrietta proceeded to explain quickly everything and Nagini agreed to follow her, they were probably the last magical beings in miles. Nagini followed Henrietta silently with the exception of the sound of her body sliding through the floor and after what seemed like an eternity they reached the castle and not much later Dumbledore's office where they found Fawkes waiting for them.

"I see you have won" a voice she remembered too well and had learned to hate the last few months said calmly from behind her and she turned her head.

"Professor" she greeted icily the portrait of her former teacher.

"My dear" he started "I'm sorry, telling you the truth from the beginning was a risk I couldn't take" he apologized again, but his apologies meant little to the young teen, she had heard them once, and now that she heard them a second time she notice the non-existent remorse on his voice.

He wasn't sorry at all.

"I'm leaving" she said suddenly.

"Where? America? someone would find you eventually" he said with a knowing look, the same look she hated with passion.

"I... I just want peace" her shoulders slumped and she looked at the floor sadly, she was tired of this. She wanted to live in peace with Teddy, Andromeda, Bill, Fleur and their newborn baby, Victoire. She_ just_ wanted **_peace._**

"As long as there is magic you will never find peace, at least not in this world" another voice said and her head whipped to the side so fast she almost feared she gave herself a neck injury. Nagini from her place around the girl's waist hissed dangerous at the mysterious figure that mist likely represented a threat to her new human "fear not child, I come in peace" the feminine voice said soothingly.

"Who are you? what do you want?" Henrietta asked, her voice showing her tiredness.

"I am called by many names dear child, but you shall call me with the one you will recognize the most" she said "Magic"

Henrietta's eyes widened and she took a step back shielding her body with her bare arms as if the mere presence of the figure burned her.

"W-what do you want?" she asked afraid, she was tired of everything, she didn't want to help anyone anymore.

She just wanted _peace_.

"I have watched you all of your life and long ago decided to make you my successor Henrietta Lilian Potter, I didn't manifested before you before because of the evilness that was residing in your body" she started.

"Voldemort's soul right?" she nodded.

"Correct, of course I didn't expected for Death to claim you as her new Mistress but that's something I can deal with, you will live long enough to learn how to master your powers" Henrietta's eyes suddenly widened at that.

"Death's Mistress? I think you have the wrong person, I'm no one's Mistress" she said shaking her head.

"But you are, you possess the Deathly Hollows and they had accepted you as their new, true and only Mistress" Magic said pointing at the invisible cloak that was poking out of the bottomless bag resting on her hip.

"I only have the cloak" she insisted "I snapped the Elder Wand and dropped the Resurrection Stone in the Forbidden Forest"

"Yes you did" the woman agreed calmly "but they have followed you here, you are their Mistress" she pointed at something behind the teen's back. The Elder Wand and Resurrection Stone rested innocently in the wooden desk and next to Fawkes who was thrilling in sadness.

"Wha...?"

"You can't get rid of them, not until they choose another Master or Mistress" Magic said sadly.

"What...? what does this mean to me?" Henrietta asked shakily taking in her hand the Elder Wand. She already knew, but she wished with all her heart that it was a lie.

"It means that you are a part of Death on earth" she started "it means that... you can't die"

Henrietta stood stunned in the middle of the room, she couldn't die. She _couldn't_ die. She will never be able to reunite with her dear ones in the afterlife because... because she would never have one, not until he Deathly Hollows found another Master...

"I'm afraid I can't offer you another possibility" Magic interrupted her thoughts "but this is my last gift to you" she said giving her a small locket.

"What is this?" Henrietta asked with a dead voice.

"That was the last gift your father gave you mother" Magic said.

The raven-haired teen opened the locket and discovered a small photo in the inside. A photo of her parents and her when she still was a baby.

"Where did you found this?" she asked, tears already forming on the corner of her eyes but unable to fall.

"It was the only thing I was able to save after most of your patents' things were destroyed by Albus Dumbledore" Henrietta's eyes widened and looked at the portrait in the room that looked aghast.

"My girl, it was for the greater go-" but she couldn't hear the rest.

"Stop it Albus! after all this you can't keep telling her that it was for the bloody greater good!" the voice of the former Potions teacher all but snarled at the old man "it was your own stupidity! accept it!"

"Severus, my boy..."

"Enough!" Magic interrupted the portraits of the older men and returned her attention to Henrietta "I'm sorry I can't give you anything more but my time is up, its your time to Rule" she said and Henrietta to notice how her body had started to disappear.

"To rule? to rule what?" the teen asked frantically.

"Magic" the older woman answered "you are now the Ruler of Magic, Magic answers to you and only you" by now she was almost gone "choose wisely and remember that whatever you decide, your decision will be the best one"

"But wait! how will I know it really was the best one?" Henrietta asked hurriedly.

"You just will" and with that she disappeared completely.

"My dear..." Dumbledore started one again.

"Potter!" called Snape sharply "you heard the woman, the decision is yours and yours alone, don't let old coots like this one interfere with what you think it's right" the teacher said with a soft smile in her face and she nodded.

"Fawkes, Nagini, lets go" she took the last of the Deathly Hollows and shove the three of them inside her bag. After that she left the room, castle and everything she once loved and knew.

Never once looking back.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it? I hope you guys liked it! XD**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**_Bye bye!_**


	2. Henrietta Rose Potter

**HI DARLINGS! I'M BACK!**

**And I brought a lovely new chappy with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and KHR! are not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's :3**

* * *

**Summary: **Henrietta Rose Potter's life has been full of pain and disappointment, no matter where she goes and how many times she repeats her life. Things never seem to end she wish for. But no more. Little Harri is determined to make this life the best of all after centuries of suffering in the hands of those who are supposed to love her, and so, with a new goal in mind, she leaves the only place she has been able to call home and adventures in a whole new world she never had the guts to explore. But of course, trouble always has to find her, doesn't it?

**Pairing: **None so far... I accept suggestions :3

**Warnings: **AU, Non-Canon, FemHarry, manipulative!Dumbledore, alive!Lily and James, sane!Longbottom's, alive!Sirius, alive!Remus, WCWL, super!Harry, immortal!Harry, abused!Harry, adorable!Harry, intelligent!Harry, etc, etc. _(everyone death is alive or at least most). _Parental!Shamal, kind of-parental!Reborn. And maybe a little OOCness. A lot of HP world bashing. Dimension-travel.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...' _thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 05-19-14**

* * *

**Henrietta Rose Potter**

**_- Hiding in Plain Sight -_**

**_(Or Was It Harrison Blaise Peverelle)_**

* * *

**Normal PoV**

Henrietta 'Harri' Rose Potter watched the scene in front of her with dead and inexpressive eyes and a blank face making sure to give nothing away. She had watched this scene one too many times through her long and immortal life. It seemed that no matter what she did, and/or how many times she prevented the death of her loved ones, she would never have the life and, above everything else, love she desired so much to receive from them.

Harri watched as the woman kissed her older son in the forehead while she carried in her hip the older one of the twins, his husband carrying the other with one with of his arms wrapped around the woman's waist, unknowingly providing the picture of the perfect family.

The perfect family in where she didn't fit in.

Lily and James Potter where both smiling and hugging their children while smothering them with love and care. Smiling and laughing without any care of the world, like no one else mattered. Like there was nothing more important to them than their children.

All of their children with the exception of her.

It was always like this, she was always the intruder, the outcast, the one that didn't belonged. And she hated it. She hated it so much because it should have been her the one receiving that love. No matter what parallel world she went or which time in history she had to live, it was always the same. No matter how many times she stopped their deaths and saved all those people she couldn't in her original world, they always cast her aside, like she had a weird and incurable disease they wouldn't want to catch.

_It hurt._

Her friends didn't became her friends and instead they became the friends of the child who had been hailed as the 'Child-Who-Lived' until Voldemort admits to the world that it had been her and not her little sibling. Every time they discovered the truth they would abandon her sibling and come crawling to her begging for her friendship and she, being the silly and trusting girl she was to those she considered her family, gave them her friendship. Sirius, Remus, Molly, and some others would try to get on her good book making it almost a duty to her to save their asses when the situation required it. Her parents would too try to get in her good books but would look at her with disdain when they thought she wasn't looking. In the end they would all end up backstabbing her after she finished with the Dark Lord.

_It burned her heart like no other fire._

Sometimes she wondered if her life was better in the worlds where Lily and James Potter did die.

Henrietta often tried to stop herself from thinking that way. It wasn't right and she shouldn't feel that way no matter what, but each time she was nearing the age of seventeen -which was the age she had when she left her original world to travel to different ones and save as much lives as she could- those feelings and thoughts only got stronger, and her desire to leave too.

_It suffocated her._

Henrietta had already lost count, she wasn't sure of which number this life was, but it was definitely more than the thousandth. She was currently four years old and her little siblings, the three year old Charlus James Potter -with who she shared a birthday ironically- and the three months old twins Frank Sirius and William Remus Potter. Henrietta didn't hate her little brothers- no, on the contrary, she loved them deeply. This was one of those lives where she had the fortune of having not too annoying siblings, and ones who actually loved her and didn't let their parents ways to intervene with their relationship. They were truly intelligent despite being so young.

It was something that made Lily and James Potter angry, especially since Charlus was the supposedly 'Boy-Who-Lived' even though it should be pretty obvious he wasn't, especially since his level of magic was a little higher than the one of a squib. And she in return, was declared a squib despite being magically stronger than Charlus.

_The pain..._

Henrietta actually felt pity for her little brother. She was sure that one of this days all the pressure of being the 'Boy-Who-Lived' would finally made him snap. She knew that feeling, and no matter how much spoiled and arrogant of a boy he became -much like their father-, the moment Dumbledore and his parents started demanding more of him and to _kill_ -because that was what they were asking him to do- Voldemort, the poor boy won't know what to do, and will snap under so much pressure and expectations.

It would be a miracle if he doesn't end up traumatized.

_The hurt..._

Henrietta also knew it wouldn't be long before her little siblings would too forget about her since she soon would be sent away by her parents and to the Dursley household where she would have to deal with the insufferable pests she had been forced to call family for centuries. She would be lucky if Lily and James Potter didn't decided to _Obliviate_ Charlus as she was pretty sure he would be the only one of her sibling that would be able to remember her if he tried hard enough. She wondered if forgetting her definitely would be best for him. He wouldn't have to live wondering why their parents did it and if it was the right thing to do sending her to live with their magic-hating relatives that no doubt would try to beat her 'freakishness' out of her.

Fortunately for her, Henrietta had a plan. One she knew wouldn't fail.

She has been planing it for decades, but every time she would put it on action she would back down at the last second. But not this time. Because she was tired and angry of getting the same result every time she tried to change things for the better. This time she would not let herself be belittled by those who are supposed to love her. This time she would not be subjected to such torture and instead, she would look for the answer she had been looking for so long.

_Death._

Henrietta had been looking for a way to end her immortality and finally die. She was tired of life and wanted nothing more than to go rest with her loved ones. She was tired of living in a world and reality where no one loved her.

Hopefully she would find a way sooner than expected.

* * *

It was five years after that and three years after being sent to live with the Dursley's when little Henrietta finally decided it was time to put her plan in action, and thanks to the precautions she took such as shielding her magic from being detected as she was pretty sure Dumbledore put blood wards around the house to make sure she wouldn't leave, and obliviating everyone who saw anything abnormal, which included her relatives. Everything was going according to her plan.

But then, _he_ came.

The greatest hitman in the world, Reborn.

The cursed man trapped into a baby's body told little Henrietta he had been sent by Dumbledore after he told the hitman he couldn't train Charlus to be the next head of a _mafia famiglia_ from Lily's mother's side of the family called_ Il Cuore di Dragone, _Dragon's Heart in English. Dumbledore's excuse had been that Charlus was going to be very important as well as the leader of an organization and would be needed both Frankie and Liam.

Which left only her.

After the hitman had left, Lily and James had been smart enough to fake their deaths in the muggle world as well her little brothers ensuring they wouldn't be bothered again and as a consequence, Henrietta's life would be furthermore ruined.

When Reborn arrived, the asshole had been nothing more than a sexist pig towards her. The bastard wasn't even there to prepare Henrietta to become the next head of the family. He was there to teach her to be a mafia boss _wife_! He had explained to her the famiglia's story, and while interesting, she didn't really wanted anything to do with it. She had escaped one fate and she wouldn't allow herself to be tied to another, much less one of a murderer. The black haired girl did her best to refuse, but the smart-ass baby was freaking persistent and in the end she had no option other than to fake her own death too and flee to Japan where she was sure he wouldn't think of looking for her, something that had been relatively easy taking in consideration she was a metamorphagus.

The Goblins had been the ones who mainly helped her. They both shared a common hate for Albus Dumbledore as well as the persons Lily and James Potter became after Charlus was proclaimed the 'Boy-Who-Lived' and they were more than happy to help her leave. They had also helped her get rid of the piece of Voldemort's soul that lived inside her confirming their suspicions of her being the real _savior of the magical world_ and therefore the one who 'killed' -as they were very aware he wasn't as dead as everyone thought- Voldemort. They had given her fake papers and a fake identity which she would be able to live with.

She lived in Japan for about a year after moving to Italy when she felt it was safe to return to Europe. Italy was the first place she thought of, being the homeland of Blaise Zabini, her best friend -and secret crush- in her previous life. Blaise had taught her Italian when they were at school as well at Italy's history and she loved it.

While in Italy, Henrietta hid herself under the appearance of a male -without certain male appendage obviously- going by the name of Harrison 'Harri' Blaise Peverell where she met an Italian who immediately took her as his surrogate little sister, unfortunately after a few months he apparently grew tired and eventually abandoned her to die. It was in Italy also where she met a perverted doctor under the name of Shamal a few weeks later who took her under his wing after she managed to outsmart a couple of assassins while injured that tried to kill her after she stole food from them not wanting to take money from the vaults that were by right hers and not the Potter family until she was at least eleven. Shamal of course, had been under the impression that she was a really pretty boy, something she didn't bothered correcting since it didn't bothered her and also since she didn't want Shamal trying to flirt with her when she got older.

* * *

Three, almost four years after Shamal took her under his wing he confessed to her being an assassin himself 'Trident Shamal', but that was something Henrietta already knew and just shook her head telling him she had suspected him being one after finding some guns between his things. After that they pretty much became family and Henrietta was ready to tell the truth when _it_ happened.

_It_ being the event that set things on motion and practically ruining everything she had been working so hard for.

They had been relaxing at their apparent when a call came. Henrietta was lying on her stomach on the floor swinging her legs lightly while reading a fashion magazine -Shamal was convinced she was either gay or bisexual at the least- humming softly. Shamal on the other hand, was relaxing in a chair drinking some cold lemonade while watching the television chuckling once in a while.

"_Si_?" Shamal answered turning serious after he looked at the number. After a couple of seconds later of shuffled sounds he looked at her from the corner of his eyes "I'm a little busy right now" he frowned "you know I don't treat men... you know he is an exception, he is... he just is" he started babbling and a few seconds later he left the room leaving Henrietta wondering what was happening. Shamal wasn't one to usually reject jobs. A few minutes later he came back with an unreadable expression planted on his face. "We are leaving to Japan" he said.

"We are? when?" she asked easily and calmly flapping another page of her magazine, and Shamal plopped on the couch.

"Tomorrow" an awkward silence filled the room and Shamal shifted from his place on the couch "you are not going to ask why?" he asked, his voice strangled.

"No" Henrietta answered easily making Shamal snap his head in her direction, eyes wide and confused "I trust you" she continued "if you want us to go then I won't stop you, because I know you must have a reason for it" silence again enveloped them, but this time it wasn't awkward, and if you looked at Shamal closely, you could see the small but definitely present smile on his face.

He wouldn't let anyone take his little angel from his side.

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**Bye bye!**


	3. Harry James Potter

**HI DARLINGS! I'M BACK!**

**And I brought a lovely new chappy with me :3**

**The updates of this story are going to be way tooooooo slow so please, please, PLEASE bear with me, to be honest I'm just going to update every now and then so... yeah... please be patient...**

**And please guys, is painfully obvious that this is a Fem Harry fanfic _(I'm a fan of gender-bender so deal with it!)_ so please if you don't like DON'T READ!**

**Rated T because I'm paranoid! Rate might change.**

**And NOW!**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter and KHR! are not mine _(unfortunately) _I just own the plot and my beautiful OC's :3**

* * *

**Summary: **Henrietta Rose Potter's life has been full of pain and disappointment, no matter where she goes and how many times she repeats her life. Things never seem to end she wish for. But no more. Little Harri is determined to make this life the best of all after centuries of suffering in the hands of those who are supposed to love her, and so, with a new goal in mind, she leaves the only place she has been able to call home and adventures in a whole new world she never had the guts to explore. But of course, trouble always has to find her, doesn't it?

**Pairing: **None so far... I accept suggestions :3

**Warnings: **AU, Non-Canon, FemHarry, manipulative!Dumbledore, alive!Lily and James, sane!Longbottom's, alive!Sirius, alive!Remus, WCWL, super!Harry, immortal!Harry, abused!Harry, adorable!Harry, intelligent!Harry, etc, etc. _(everyone death is alive or at least most). _Parental!Shamal, kind of-parental!Reborn. And maybe a little OOCness. A lot of HP world bashing. Dimension-travel.

* * *

"Blah..." talking

_'Blah...' _thinking

_"Blah..." _dreams/flashbacks

* * *

**Published: 06-29-14**

* * *

**Harry James Potter**

**_- Truths And Half-Truths -_**

**_(The Mask Behind The Mask)_**

* * *

**_*Last Time*_**

Two years after Shamal took her under his wing he confessed to her being an assassin himself 'Trident Shamal', but that was something Henrietta already knew and just shook her head telling him she had suspected him being one after finding some guns between his things. After that they pretty much became family and Henrietta was ready to tell the truth when _it_ happened.

They had been relaxing at their apparent when a call came.

"_Si_?" Shamal answered turning serious after he looked at the number. After a couple of seconds later of shuffled sounds he looked at her from the corner of his eyes "I'm a little busy right now" he frowned "you know I don't treat men... you know he is an exception, he is... he just is" he started babbling and a few seconds later he left the room leaving Henrietta wondering what was happening. Shamal wasn't one to usually reject jobs. A few minutes later he came back with an unreadable expression planted on his face. "We are leaving to Japan" he said.

"We are? when?" she asked easily and calmly.

"Tomorrow" an awkward silence filled the room and Shamal shifted from his place on the couch "you are not going to ask why?" he asked, his voice strangled.

"No" Henrietta answered easily making Shamal snap his head in her direction, eyes wide and confused "I trust you" she continued "if you want us to go then I won't stop you, because I know you must have a reason for it" silence again enveloped them, but this time it wasn't awkward, and if you looked at Shamal closely, you could see the small but definitely present smile on his face.

He wouldn't let anyone take his little angel from his side.

* * *

**Hari's PoV**

Shamal and I were currently on our way to the 'Sawada' household. Or at least trying to.

"Hello there, pretty girl." Shamal grinned shamelessly at a random girl walking by and I rolled my eyes. She looked about my age.

"A-ano..." She stuttered confusedly, obviously not knowing what to do.

"I'm really sorry miss, my father just likes to greet people when they are walking by, he's just weird like that. Please don't mind him." I told her ignoring the outraged squeaks the older man made.

"I-its fine." she stuttered with a big blush appearing of her face and I arched an eyebrow in question. I have seen girls done that before, but I never understood why. "I'll be taking my leave now, then." She said and I nodded, but before she did so, she turned towards me and planted a big sloppy kiss on my cheek and then ran away.

I was still looking at the running figure of the girl at the distance with an arched eyebrow, obviously still confused of her behavior, when an arm slung around my shoulders and I was brought into a headlock.

"Oh? Is my cute little son finally going after some skirts?" The perverted doctor said wagging his eyebrows suggestively and I scolded at the implication.

"Stop it!" I growled at him pushing him away softly. "What in the world were you thinking? That girl was about _my_ age!"

"Maa, maa, calm down." He tried to calm me down. "Nothing happened after all..." He trailed and I glared with more force at him.

"It didn't, because I stopped it before it could!" I hissed at him. "Now, hurry up! Don't you have a patient to help?" I asked and he started sulking immediately.

"Mou... But it's a guy!" Shamal practically whined. "I don't treat guys!" He scowled at me and I returned it.

"The you shouldn't have accepted the job in the first place." I nearly growled at him, but he just pouted in reply.

"Well, I couldn't just have said no." He said with a 'duh' tone and I looked at him with an arched eyebrow.

"And pray and tell, why not?" I asked pulling him by the sleeve when he stopped walking in favor of sulking on one of the corners the street provided.

"_Because!_ Reborn was the one who asked me..." He said and I stopped at the middle of my step almost tripping on my own feet.

"Reborn? As in the world's greatest hitman?" I asked fearing the worst, but not letting it show on my face.

"Do you know any other Reborn?" He inquired and I slapped him upside down the head. "Hey!" He cried out and I just rolled my eyes.

"Get serious, Shamal. Reborn wouldn't have done anything to you, even if you rejected the order, offer, or whatever it was he gave you. You are a powerful asset to the Vongola, one they don't plan on loosing anytime soon." I reasoned.

"W-well... yeah, but..." He trailed nervously avoiding my eyes and I narrowed my emerald green eyes at him, making him gulp loudly.

"What did they told you, Shamal?" I asked arching and eyebrow and he looked away again. "Did he threatened you?"

"H-hey! Come on Harry, we have to save someone's life!" He stammered nervously while turning around, making sure to tug me by the sleeve of my sweater.

"W-wait!" I stammered.

"Come on, come on!" He said again and once I realized he wouldn't say anything I sighed and let it go.

"Alright, alright.." I said and after walking in silence for a few minutes I started talking again, "D-do you remember I was going to tell you something important a few days ago?" I asked him and he nodded confusedly "When I was little... I used to live with my parents and little sibling. My family were from old money and we were pretty rich." I started explaining "A few months after I was born my parents and I had to go into hiding due to a madman hunting us. You see, my parents belonged to an organization that fought against terrorism and the likes, and when I was a year old, my parents and I, as well as my three months old little brother were found and attacked. My parents were stunned with a very powerful poison and the madman decided to make them suffer by killing me and my little brother." I said.

"Harry, you don't need to-" Shamal started.

"No, I do. You are my family now, and I want you to know." I said determinedly and he nodded in understanding.

"All right."

"Okay, well then. It turned out one of my father's best friend betrayed them and gave away their location. My little brother and I managed to survive the attack due to a small explosion that killed the madman and we received scars." My right hand traveled to my forehead and lifted them, showing him the fading scar in the form of a lightning bolt.

"Is that...?" Shamal started taking turns looking at me and the scar.

"Yes, this was the scar given to me." I confirmed. "My little brother received a scar in his chest that looked like a 'V' and was made by a rubric that fell. My parents and all of those who were part of the organization suddenly started seeing him like he was the Messiah due to the fact that he had 'survived' and got inside their heads that they would be their savior and the like."

"Wait, what? A handful of adults thought a three months old baby was a savior?" Shamal asked dumbfounded and I nodded. "What are they? Stupid?" He asked after a second.

"Obviously." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Ah, of course." He replied rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"Anyway, soon after my brother was claimed the 'Boy-Who-Lived' I was pushed aside and looked as the 'failure'. Three years after that my twin little brothers were born and things got worse up to the point were when I turned seven I was shipped off to my aunt and uncle's home. At first it wasn't so bad but then I started showing my... _abilities**[*]**_ and they decided I was a freak and didn't wanted me..." I sniffed and mentally cursed myself for being so weak. I have never been like this. Could it be because I was talking to Shamal? The only person I have been able to completely trust since my first life...?

"Harry... did they...?"

"No, they didn't threw me out. I ran away before they could." I admitted and he froze dead on his tracks.

"Y-you... ran? You ran away from home?" He asked panicky. "W-why? I couldn't have been that bad, could it?" My glare was my response. "Okay, maybe it could. How old were you, anyway? You couldn't have been very old..."

"No, I was nine when I ran." I said and Shamal's eye acquired a tick. "It seemed like my family from my mother's side was somehow involved with the mafia and since my parents" I spat the word as if it tested bad, and it might as well do, "didn't want any of my little brothers to become the next head of the family they offered _moi_ in a silver plate."

"Next head of a family?" He asked with narrowed eyes and I waved him.

"Nothing to worry about, I took care of that already." I assured him, but he still looked a little doubtful. "Anyway, I faked my death after they sent someone to train me and ran here, to Japan, where I hid for a year under the name of Hayden Rae**_[**]_** "Harry" Slytherin -Surizarin Heiden Rae- so please call me that here. Where was I? Oh right, I spent a year here in Japan and then I went to Italy where you met me, the rest it history. Any questions?" I asked and he looked pensive for a second. We had started walking once again a while ago.

"How were you able to travel and sustain yourself?" He asked after a few minutes of silence. "I know for a fact that the flight alone from Japan to Italy should have cost you an eye of your face," He said and I rolled my eyes at the expression he used. "So how did you do it?"

"As I said already, my family is from old money and anyone with the family blood can get it. A I am the oldest child of my father, I am the heir of the fortune and a was able to get as many money as I wanted. I, of course, tried not to touch the vaults my family usually used and instead others less known, but still ours." I explained as easily as I could.

"Vaults?" He asked with a confused look.

"We use vaults instead of normal bank accounts. It is a special bank."

"Oh..." Was all he said. "So what is your real name, then?" he asked. "I doubt it is Harrison Blaise Peverell."

"Yeah, it isn't. Blaise was the name of my best friend before... he died. And Peverell is actually the name of one of my ancestors, and also the name of the vault I have been getting money from."

"So... what's your name?" He insisted and I giggled at his insistence.

"Harry Potter." I said. "Harry James Potter." Technically, I wasn't lying. But I wasn't telling the truth either. That was one of the names I received one of my many lives.

"Harry... Potter? That is very..." He trailed and I turned to look at him with a mock glare.

"What? Utterly awesome? The best name ever thought of?" I asked with a smug smile and he chuckled amused.

"Totally and completely normal. He said and I giggled too.

"Yeah, maybe so." I admitted. "Hey... didn't we have to get to the Sawada Household before five?" I asked looking at the time on my watch around my wrist, it read five twenty three.

"WHAT!?" He screeched loudly, making almost every person in the street turn look at us.

"Shut up, idiot!" I hissed at him, but in the inside I was dying of laughter.

"Come on! Before Reborn starts hunting us down for letting the Vongola Decimo die!" That was what made me run.

God saved us from Reborn's wrath...

_'Wait... Why am_ I _running?' _

* * *

**Sooooo... you love it? hate it?**

**I love you guys don't forget to review! XD**

**[*] Shamal knows Hari can change her appearance but thinks she has Mist Flames or something like that. He doesn't know about Metamorphagus or anything related to the Magical world.**

***Moi: me in French.**

**[**] Pronounced Rah-eh.**

**And sorry for the mistakes**

**I-chan out~ _(or Mia, whatever you like)_**

**Bye bye!**


End file.
